<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Ask by Supenku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203723">Don't Ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku'>Supenku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grisaia wedgies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grisaia Series (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Panties, wedgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komine Sachi/Matsushima Michiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grisaia wedgies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When living with my Master, I learned many things about women. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> might have been out of the ordinary, but many of those facts still hold true to this day. The few that stand out the most to me are as follows: Always listen when one has something she needs to say to you, even if you’re fatigued to the point of exhaustion. Never underestimate the taller variety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ever.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Finally, and possibly most important of all: If you see one doing something bizarre, and you don’t want to know, just </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t ask</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Class had been over for a good chunk of time now, and I felt it would be best to catch up on exercises if I could. Not like I had anything else to do. On the way to the lobby, I see the most curious sight:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A rather petite girl with short, pink hair in a large, black and white French maid outfit was hanging on a hook (wherever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> came from) by what appeared to be her own underwear. The pair is comically large, especially for one so small as her, with pink fabric stretching down to the point where it’s easily reaching the back of her neck. The black trim of her legholes and waistband were also stretched and showing signs of popping. Upon further inspection, I am believing the girl to be Sachi Komine: classmate and resident maid of our dorm. Somehow, though, that doesn’t appear to be right. If this was, in fact, Sachi Komine, what would she be doing hanging by her own underwear? Then again, the look on her face falls in line with her general nature. She’s clearly not paying attention to her own, current situation, and is fixated upon counting tiles on the ceiling. Sometimes, she appeared to be recounting after a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    All that being noted, if Sachi wants to explore a new hobby, then so be it. I don’t have any interest in asking why she’s taken up this endurance test, so I instinctively walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you doing up there?” I ask curiou- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, brain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sachi gives a small gasp, having been brought to reality, and looks my way. “Ah, Yuuji-kun. I apologize if the sight of me leaves you at an unease.” She responds formally, as if she weren’t currently dangling from her own drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve seen weirder.” I curtly respond, having not seen weirder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I am currently on standby.” Sachi continues. Quite a way to be put on standby. If I had to be stuck in this position during a stakeout, I’d call it an abuse of power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not to give JB any thoughts..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Who’s bright idea was it that you needed to hang by your panties for standby?” I ask, knowing maybe two possible answers. One was a certain blonde tsundere named Michiru Matsushima, and the oth-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Michiru-sama, of course.” She responds without hesitation. The ability to resist an immediate facepalm is being put at full force to not damage my brain cells further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Michiru was walking out of her room, feeling like grabbing a snack. Making sure her twintails were nice and tsundere-esque to look the part, she confidently headed into the lobby. “Sachi! Mind heading to the store to get me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She noticed a particular pink-haired maid was missing from the lobby. Not hearing the sounds of joyous bath cleaning far up the stairs, Michiru shrugged and headed back to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    A few minutes later, Michiru walked back out of her room. The thoughts of food were motivating her again, and she headed into the lobby. “Sachi, mind heading-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    No Sachi could be found. Not noticing the sound of footsteps heading back downstairs, she shrugged and headed back into her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    A few more minutes pass, and her stomach was starting to rumble. Michiru frustratedly headed back out of her room and into the lobby. “Sachi, please be- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Found you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ah, Michiru-sama. You look to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Never mind that! It’s not like I needed you earlier or anything!” Michiru internally praised herself for what she considered a “natural tsundere moment”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Certainly, Michiru-sama.” Sachi responded with the patience of a saint dealing with a trope. “How may I assist you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Another rumble of Michiru’s stomach left her more frustrated than before. “Look, you need to be on standby for when I need snacks, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Understood. I am to take it you want sn- Eep! M-Michiru-sama?” Sachi inquired sharply as undergarments are lifted firmly from under her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This way I can find you when I need to.” Michiru said as she slowly dragged the petite maid over to a step-stool, not to be confused with a step-ladder, and heaved her panties onto the hook on the wall, fastening her legholes around it. “Now, you stay here for when I need you!” Michiru demanded as she walked back to her room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “U-Understood.” Sachi responded with a confused look on her face before keeping her mind on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “That’s what happened.” Sachi finishes as I stand there, looking over her. From what Sachi said, it was maybe an hour or two that Michiru went back to her room. I’m impressed that Sachi could endure this kind of tedious waiting for such a long time, especially since that wedgie she’s in probably isn’t doing her any favors. What’s more impressive however..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So, Michiru’s still not back yet?” I ask, now maybe slightly more concerned than I am on average for the oddity known as Michiru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That is correct, she has not yet given me permis-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before she finishes, a large rumble echoes down the hallway. I fear no man, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. Oh, okay, it’s just Michiru. She’s walking down the hall slowly. The cane she has in hand is helping to drag her feet across the hall. “Sachiiiiiiii.” Michiru groans out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ah, Michiru-sama!” Sachi lights up upon seeing the famished girl, now paler in skin and with her blonde hair color more drained in tone. “I am to take it you would like your snacks now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Michiru is brought back to normal upon hearing the statement and clears her throat. “I-I guess now would be a good time for that, if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, that sounds best.” I force my way into the conversation as I work Sachi’s underwear back off the hook to let her gently onto the ground. “Oh yeah, Michiru. Mind waiting on standby while Sachi’s getting that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Huh? Yeah, sure, no problem.” Michiru responds, thinking nothing of it. Sachi, however, has a look of inspiration upon hearing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the perfect way to do that!” Sachi exclaims as she walks towards Michiru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “H-Hey, wait- Gah! [Translation required. Unable to determine garbled phrasing in English.]!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “I’m taking off now.” Sachi says, brushing her hands together and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “See you soon.” I respond as I turn to look up at Michiru, now hanging from the hook by her blue-striped shimapan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ughhhhh..” Michiru looks dejected up there. Not sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I have to ask something, Michiru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What is it, Yuuji-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shimapan? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “S-Shut up! It’s not like I want you to see them or anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Whatever.” I ultimately conclude as I go into my exercises and try to forget this happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>